Open your Eyes
by Alias-JoyLemmon
Summary: What Jacob wants Bella to do - so she can see that he isn't a monster. JACOBxBELLA themes! - you has been warned. oneshot songfic - song by Snow Patrol


**Open Your Eyes**

_Warning BellaxJacob themes! Song by Snow Patrol! A small thing I felt like doing – about Jacob and Bella lol._

_**All this feels strange an untrue**_

_**And I won't waste a minute without you**_

_**My Bones ache my skin feels cold**_

_**And I'm getting so tired, and so old**_

I look at her, for the first time since my 'transformation'. I can feel the anger pouring off me – doesn't she know it's dangerous? Doesn't she know that I can hurt her, unintentionally? I made a promise to her, not to hurt her, so I'm keeping that promise.

But how can I walk away from her, with her looking like that? Looking like she did after that _bloodsucker_ left her – alone, unprotected in the _woods_ for heavens sake. She Bella! She could choke and die from her own spit!

I can feel the Wolf Blood ache within me, making my bones hurt, as if being this close to her – without hurting her because of what she loved, or hugging and kissing her because I love her so much despite that. That, coupled with Sam's shift work has me tired.

God's, she must be cold. She's not wearing anything vaguely warm-looking, and it's raining. She's could die of pneumonia.

It's times like these, I think wirily to myself, that I think I'm the older one, not her. She looks so young, so fragile.

_**The anger swells in my guts**_

_**And I won't feel these slices and cuts**_

She runs away, and it cuts my heart, literally. I can feel it bleed. I don't carea bout the gag order, I'm going ot tell her – or get her to guess.

The anger is blossoming within me now.

I can heal her, after I made this cut on her, I can heal her so there is no scar.

She won't have to feel pain anymore, she won't have to literally hold herself together.

The anger is a wonderful feeling – a sort of release. I run back to the woods, apst the pack – they only stare at me in disbelief. But I don't care.

I'm going to get Bella to realize that I love her – that this secret is killing me more than it is hurting her. I can't stand her not knowing, even though I know she will reject me for it.

_**I want so much to open your eyes**_

_**Cos I need you to look into mine**_

If only she could see – that I'm not a monster, I don't want to be a monster.

But, since I am, I'm a _batter kind _of monster. I wonder is she can see that.

I wonder if she can see that I'm still me, still Jacob, for all of my Wolf blood.

I know why she's here, to break it off, completely, neatly, rather than the half-shot job I did yesterday.

This is going to hurt.

Why can't she open her eyes, her mind, wide enough to see that I'm not a bad monster?

_**Tell me that you'll open your eyes**_

_**Tell me that you'll open your eyes**_

_**Tell me that you'll open your eyes**_

_**Tell me that you'll open your eyes**_

Relief floods through me – she doesn't hate me. She misunderstands.

I could kiss her right there, but I don't. I simply take her hand.

She still looks unsure.

In time, perhaps, she'll open her eyes, wide enough to see that her dark world isn't all that there is in the whole world.

There's me.

After all.

_**Get up get out Get away from these liars**_

_**Cos they don't get your soul or your fire**_

_**Take my hand knot your fingers through mine**_

_**And we'll walk from this dark room for the last time**_

Her hand is cold – cold as ice, even to me. But it is relaxing – it's good to feel something other than heat.

Her eyes are washing over my new body, unbelieving in what they see.

I didn't believe it either. One perk of being a monster I suppose.

I love how I can make her smile, even after the misunderstanding, after the anger, after the bloodsucker that made her loose herself, loose that fire that I remember so clearly from long ago – back when we were just kids, and she bossed me around, all because I wouldn't play her way.

Even then I loved her.

And now, I'm going to boss her around – show her that I can take care of her, that I can walk with her, hand in hand, away from the darkness that stole her soul.

Take her hand and walk into the sun – with me.

_**Every minute from this minute now**_

_**We can do what we like anywhere**_

I love being on the beach with her – we can run anywhere, talk about anything, and just let go of all our worries – of all my worries about her.

If only for a moment, a minute.

I catch her hand and drag her body back to mine.

_SMACK!_

Oh Gods, I didn't hurt her did I? It didn't hurt me, but it sounded loud – and, from previous experience, if it make a loud sound, it usually hurt when it hit you (or you hit it, in her case,)

I look down, but feel her put her arms around me.

I smile, and wrap my arms around her tiny frame.

This feels good – this feels perfect, like home, like it's supposed.

I press my lips to her hair, and inhale silently. She smells so good, so human, so _Bella_.

This is what I always want to remember – if Victoria catches me tomorrow, at least I'll have had this moment.

_**I want so much to open your eyes**_

_**Cos I need you to look into mine**_

She looks up, wondered what I'm doing.

Her lips go into an unconscious pout, and I couldn't resist the pull of those chocolate-brown eyes, so full of life, so full of emotion.

I lean down more, and I feel her breath catch in her throat and her heart speed up.

For some reason, this gives me immense pleasure – these little things that Bella does.

_**Tell me that you'll open your eyes**_

_**Tell me that you'll open your eyes**_

_**Tell me that you'll open your eyes**_

_**Tell me that you'll open your eyes**_

I gently rub my nose along her jaw-line, feeling her heart increase erratically.

I can almost feel her eyes grow wider.

I take in a heady breathe, and ever so gently, press my lips to hers.

_**Tell me that you'll open your eyes**_

_**Tell me that you'll open your eyes**_

_**Tell me that you'll open your eyes**_

_**Tell me that you'll open your eyes**_

For a moment, no response – her heart stopped beating, but only for a moment, until, slowly, cautiously, almost coyly, she puts her arms around my neck, fingers tangling in my hair.

My hands of their own accord find their way to face, and hold her in place as the kiss grows.

_This_ is perfection.

Screw Imprint – this is _Bella_, my heart, my life, my love.

_**All this feels strange an untrue**_

_**And I won't waste a minute without you**_

I take a heady breath.

"Hey," I say softly, my voice still husky.

"Hey," she replies back, smiling up at me, and before I knew I was even doing int, my lips crash to hers again.

I love the beach.

Where she first opened her eyes.


End file.
